Historia y Legado del 4to
by ghon.b
Summary: Una mini historia con el cuarto y sus compañeros, seguida con una historia de naruto siendo entrenado por el mejor amigo de 4to.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes, técnicas o lugares no me pertenecen, solo lo uso por puro entretenimiento, además si recibiera algo por esto solo serian tomadazos.

º-º?

Un chico de unos 15 años caminaba por las calles de su ciudad, tenia el MP3 a todo volumen, escuchando su música favorita, mientras trataba de arreglar el cierre de su mochila, lo que provocaba que su atención estuviera puesta en eso y no en el colectivo que venia hacia el.

En el momento que el pudo darse cuenta de que la masa de metal venia hacia el era demasiado tarde.

De pronto, el golpe...pero...venia del lado equivocado, el colectivo venia de frente y el golpe fue de costado.

Abrió los vio como un chico, el mismo que siempre lo ayudaba durante las practicas de rugby lo sacaba del camino recibiendo de lleno el impacto de vehículo.

El golpe fue de costado, se pudo escuchar el ruido de los huesos al romperse, y el grito de dolor que había soltado, fue la cosa mas horrible que había oído en su vida.

Y ahí quedo tendido, en el caliente asfalto, los cabellos negros se teñían de rojo por la sangre, su ropas están rojas, y se podía saber a distancia que tenia las piernas rotas en varios pedazos.

Se acerco hasta el, sentía la necesidad sacarlo de la calle pero un señor lo detuvo, le decía que no debía mover, que lo podía dejar paralítico. Pero el sentía mal no quería que quedara así, era unos de los pocos que le tenían cariño y por su culpa ahora estaba así.

XxXxX

Le dolía medio cuerpo y no sentía la otro mitad.

En el momento, sintió la necesidad de sacarlo del camino, lastima que no calculo bien y el colectivo le dio de lleno.

Tenia frío, y se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, por primera vez en su vida quería que todo terminara, ya no quería sentir todo ese dolor, si había algo que siempre había querido era morir de la forma menos dolorosa, pero esto era completamente diferente de lo que esperaba.

Poco a poco la vista se nublo, yo no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba alrededor, todo se estaba tranquilizando, el dolor se iba poco a poco y se sentía tan ligero como una pluma, había llegado el momento de irse, era una lastima, había salido temprano de casa y no se había siquiera despedido de su madre, o su padre, no iba a poder ver a su hermanito crecer, no iba poder molestar a sus 2 hermanas cuando traigan los novios a casa, el se lo había jurado "el día que traigan un novio, les voy a hacer pasar tal vergüenza que van a salir corriendo de casa".

Al final no iba a poder.

XxXxX

En otro lugar, no en otro mundo, estaba sucediendo algo completamente distinto, una nacimiento, pero era algo extraño, al nacer el niño lloro, si, el niño también busco a su madre, solo que cuando el niño abrió los ojos vio que estaba en una cama con una joven que lo tenia en brazos...

¡¡¡**MIERDA**!!!, había muerto y había vuelto a renacer, el-era-un-bebe.

XxXxX.

Ahora hagámonos una pregunta como hace una persona que renace y para colmo recuerda todo de su antigua vida.

Bueno mucho no hizo, pudo hablar a una edad normal, por las dudas, para que no halla preferencia entre padres, su primera palabra fue "pan" fácil y sin preferencia entre padres.

Además vivían en el campo, tenia una pequeña cosecha con varias verduras y criaban vacas, cerdos y aves de corral.

Había tratado de averiguar donde estaban localizados, pero los pocos libros que había en la casa estaban demasiado alto para un niño de su edad.

Habían pasado unos años y había oído hablar de sus padres que lo iban a mandar a vivir a una aldea mas grande, con sus tíos, decían que ahí podría estudiar.

"¡_No hay problema!, ya se leer, escribir y demás cosas, solo necesito practica_"-pensó el pelirrojo.

Así que lo mandaron a la aldea, al parecer era una aldea medianamente grande, muy famosa, en especial por sus fuerzas militares.

XxXxX

Se había dormido apenas al salir de la casa, el movimiento de la carreta lo adormeció, y luego callo a los brazos de Morfeo, despertó en la puerta de la casa y como seguía teniendo sueño, solo comió y se volvió a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano, y salió a caminar, mientras que todos estaban dormidos, había llegado a la entrada del bosque, y desde donde estaba podía escuchar un ruido, el sabia que era, el ruido de algo chocando contra un árbol.

Se adentro a el bosque, varios metros mas adelante se encontraba un chico de su edad, de cabellos rubio y piel blanca, vestía una remera celeste cielo y pantalones negros y sandalias (ninjas) negras, se encontraba lanzando algo a los árboles, esos eran...shurikens. º-º .

-hola-dijo con cuidado de no asustarlo- ¿que estas haciendo?.  
-hola- me respondió el rubio-estaba practicando,

miro al chico que estaba frente a el tenia el cabello rojo y la piel quemada, seguramente por andar tanto al sol, vestía una remera negra sin ninguna inscripción, pantalones cortos color azul real y tenia unas sandalias de madera.

-Yo nunca te había visto antes-pregunto el rubio.  
-me mude ayer a la aldea¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-¿claro que es?  
-¿como se llama la aldea?, es que estaba dormido cuando llegue.  
-esta es la aldea oculta de konoha.  
-konoha, me estas mintiendo, esto no es konoha.  
-claro que si, y yo voy a ser unos de los ninjas mas fuerte que salga de aquí, yo soy Kazama Arashi y voy a ser Hokage de la aldea.

El chico callo de culo al suelo, estaba en el mundo de Naruto, frente a el tenia a un chibbi cuarto Hokage, Arashi lo miraba preocupado.

-¿estas bien¿te sentís mal?, por que si queres te acompaño hasta el hospital o hasta tu casa.  
-no, esta bien, pero gracias por preocuparte, Arashi-san  
-solo decime Arashi a secas, si queres, eh...  
-Ghon, Sangaku no Ghon, hey te molesta si practico con vos, a mi también me gustaría ser un shinobi.  
-¡que bien!, entonces puede que seamos compañeros de equipo.

Había pasado los meses, y Ghon había aprendido muchos jutsus con ayuda de Arashi, era increíble como el chico rubio podía conseguir aprender tantos jutsus tan fácilmente, en cambio Ghon tenia cierta habilidad innata para el taijutsu y siempre ayudaba a Arashi para mejorar sus movimientos.

Con el tiempo ambos entraron a la academia de ninjas de konoha, ambos estaban entre los mas fuertes, y eso no era fácil ese año había, 2 Hyuga, 4 Uchiha, 1 Achimiki y 1 Nara.

XxXxX.

El salón de clase estaba en completo silencio mientras el maestro leía la lista que tenia la carpeta en su mano. Junto al sensei, estaban los jounin que serian los encargados de entrenarlos de ahora en adelante.

El equipo numero 7 esta formado por:

-Yuyake Hyuga-

-Sangaku no Ghon.-_un Hyuga que aburrido_ -penso el pelirojo-

-Kazama Arashi-¡si estamos junto! gritaron ambos, (chocan las palmas en señal de victoria)

Su maestro será:

Jiraiya.-_eso ya lo sabia_, pensó Ghon-

Los tres genin seguían a su nuevo sensei, caminaron hasta las escaleras la subieron y salieron a la terraza donde se sentaron a la sombra.

-bien, preséntense a ustedes mismos así los podemos conocer un poco mejor, cuenten sus aficiones, que les gusta y que no, si tiene metas para el futuro, sus hobbys, bueno ya me entienden.

-"_parece que esto se pasa de generación a generación_"- pensó Ghon mientras escondía su risa tras su puño.

-mi nombre es Kazama Arashi, me gusta el ramen y aprender nuevos jutsus, practicar con Ghon y comer ramen, no me gustan los minutos que tarda el ramen en cocinarse y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage.

"_el chico es una copia de Naruto o Naruto es una copia de Arashi¡bah!, lo que sea_."

-Mi nombre es Ghon, me gusta entrenar y aprender nuevos jutsus, y también inventar nuevos jutsus con Arashi, me desagrada que me pesquen espiando a las chicas en las termales y mi pasatiempo es, espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales.

De pronto Jiraiya salto sobre el chico y dándole un enorme abrazo de oso, y le dijo:

-desde ya, sos mi alumno preferido.

Arashi y Yuyake cayeron de espaldas, mientras Jiraiya lloraba a lagrima viva, mientras decía algo sobre que al fin había encontrado alguien con quien compartir sus buenos gustos.

Cuando el peliblanco se calmo por fin, pudieron seguir con las presentaciones, bueno en realidad solo faltaba uno:

-Mi nombre es Yuyake Hyuga, -se presento el pelinegro -,soy miembro del clan Hyuga, no hay muchas cosas que me gusten y hay muchas que disgustan, no tengo pasatiempos excepto entrenar y mi único objetivo es hacerme mas fuerte.

-¡Oh!, vamos, Yuyake-chan, no seas tan amargado¡ya se!, vamos a comer unos platos de ramen. –ofreció Arashi

-no me gusta el ramen-respondió Yuyake

-bueno entonces que sea dango¿que decís?-pregunto Ghon.

XxXxX.  
-bien-decía el ermitaño de los sapos mientras ataba dos cascabeles a su cinturón -empecemos-

Rápidamente Yuyake, Arashi y Ghon se escondieron.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras y Jiraiya seguí esperando mientras leía una revista para hombres.

Cuando de pronto, unos kunais salieron de los árboles, el sanin logros esquivarlos con suma facilidad, cuando de pronto apareció frente a el Yuyake con el Byakugan activado, usando la técnica de su familia el Jukken, demostrando su superioridad, apenas necesitaba moverse para esquivar el ataque, pero fue muy tarde para darse cuenta que el ataque de Hyuga era solo una distracción, cuando se dio cuenta se estaba hundiendo en la tierra y además, esta empezó a subir por sus piernas como una serpientes atrapándolo, y de pronto un bólido de color amarillo paso a pocos centímetros de el, a una gran velocidad, levantando el polvo a su paso.

Para cuando el Sanin pudo darse cuenta, los cascabeles junto con su cinturón habían desaparecido, por esta razón...¡Flop!, los pantalones cayeron al suelo.

La risa de los tres chicos y su maestro se puedo escuchar hasta la torre del Hokage, los tres cayeron al suelo llorando de risa, agarrandose las costillas, hasta el serio Yuyake estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose con lagrimas en los ojos.

Luego de eso, le habían prometido a su sensei que lo que había sucedido en la prueba iba a quedar solamente entre ellos cuatros, su pequeño secreto.

XxXxX.

Bar de ramen de ichikaku. (abierto hace solo unas semanas)

-hey¿el Byakugan, no podía ver a través de las paredes y de la ropa?-pregunto Ghon

Ambos, el rubio y el pelirrojo miraron al Hyuga, el cual estaba rojo como un tomate y sudaba frió.

-nunca te preguntaste,¿por qué nuestro nuevo amigo utiliza tanto el Byakugan?- decía Arashi con una sonrisa zorruna.

XxXxX.

-Yuyake nos harías los honores- pregunto Ghon con una sonrisota.

-Byakugan- las venas cercanas a sus ojos se hincharon al recibir el flujo de chakra, dándole la capacidad de visión de 360º y la capacidad de ver a través del cuerpo ropa o paredes.

-vamos Arashi, que ya quiero ver- habían estado 2 semanas trabajando los tres(Yuyake obligado) para encontrar una forma de "ver" como lo hacia el Hyuga, hasta que Arashi se le ocurrió crear un jutsus muy útil.

-Nimpo, kusari kokoro. –(técnica, cadenas de almas o corazón (nes)- o algo así)

Arashi puso su mano en el hombro de Yuya y el chakra se empezaba a mover hacia el Hyuga, Ghon hizo lo mismo, de pronto una gota de sangre salía por la nariz de los 3 genin.

A unos metros mas adelante se leía el cartel, "aguas termales, solo para mujeres".

º-º'

Estaba pensando en escribir una historia sobre Arashi, contando sobre su equipo, y yo metido en el medio, después de esto sigue la parte de Naruto,(no quiero matar a Arashi, es un buen amigo.). si a alguien le gusta mi idea, ayúdeme con la edad de yodaime¿cuantos años tiene?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Si ya se que el principio fue un poco extraño, pero era la única forma de que pudiera meterme en la historia, además si hay otros que entran por la computadora o por cuevas, que tiene de raro morir y renacer en las cercanías de Konoha.**

**PD: no puedo esperar a la invasión de Konoha, ya quiero pelear.**

**l-Marean L. Wolff. -l-:** en realidad me alegro que le guste, y si me pasara en serio a mi saltaría en una pata.(literalmente hablando)

**mai:** gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste el fic.

**Baphojr**** y samantha-miko**: gracias por lo de las edades, ya estoy sacando cálculos, por cierto la técnica que usan para espiar en las termales, al principio la invente para que todos pudieran ver lo que veía el Hyuga y así poder pensar mejor la estrategia, pero luego se me ocurrió usarlo para algo mas útil.

XxXxX

-E-RO-SEN-SEI- decía Arashi mientras trataba de despertar a Jiraiya que dormía bajo un árbol en ves de estar entrenando a sus alumnos  
-¡bah! Olvídenlo este pervertido no se despierta ni aunque Gamabunta se le pare encima.  
-Yuya, te propongo un trato.  
-no me llames Yuya, me llamo Yuyake.-respondió el Hyuga con un notable enojo  
-es lo mismo- decía mientras movía la mano sacándole importancia-, te propongo: si vos no me preguntas como mierda se las técnicas que te voy a enseñar, yo te las enseño.   
-¿y son fuertes?.  
-son técnicas que solo los Hyuga pueden usar y si son bien fuertes.   
-bien entonces que estamos esperando.  
-bien Yuya , ese es el espíritu-respondía mientras caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento.  
-QUE NO ME LLAMES YUYA.

XxXxX 

El campo de entrenamiento nº 27 era el mas escarpado, básicamente era una zona de entrenamiento para combate en montañas y terrenos similares, Jiraiya les había dicho que debían de entrenarse en distintos tipos de terreno, bueno esto no era tan malo, el viejo pervertido había dicho que la próxima semana irían a la zona de entrenamiento nº 36 que en realidad era un pantano en que ni los animales les gustaba meterse. 

Peor bueno los 3 sabían que había que hacer sacrificios para lograr ser buenos shinobis (y no morir en el intento).

-Arashi, me echas una mano con el entrenamiento- pregunto Yuyake.  
-claro, Ghon, ¿venís?.  
-no chicos, voy a visitar a mis padres, voy a pasar unos días con ellos, así que nos vemos el sábado.-aviso el pelirrojo.   
-bueno, pero no te pongas en plan de vago y seguí entrenando el mes que viene empiezan los exámenes ce chunin y tenemos que acelerar el ritmo de entrenamiento-dijo el rubio.  
-bueno entonces no vemos el sábado- dijo el Hyuga mientras desaparecía.  
-chau-dijo el rubio y desapareció de la misma manera.

XxXxX 

El pelirrojo caminaba por la calles de tierra, llevaba puesto una túnica (como las de akatsuki solo que completamente negra) y un sombrero de paja, para disimular que es un ninja.

Ya que, con sus textuales palabras: si ven que no soy un ninja me van a atacar y así me entreno un poco.

Pero para su mala suerte solo se encontró con un par de borrachos, llego casa ya entrada la noche, siendo recibido por su padres y sus hermanos, comió hasta saciarse y luego se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

Durante la mejor parte del sueño, en donde la chica ya estaba en prendas menores, algo los empezó a sacudir, era su hermanito menor Sanosuke (su madre lo iba a llamar Sasuke pero el prefirió agregarle el sa(no)suke en honor a Sanosuke Sagara).

El chico lo había despertado porque había escuchado un ruido afuera.

-seguramente solo es una animalito que esta buscando comida.  
-pero tengo miedo, ¿podes hacer que se valla?.  
-bien ya voy, vos anda a la cama que no pasa nada.

El chico se vistió y salió de la casa, se movió rápidamente entre las sombras como solo un shinobi sabe hacerlo, hasta que por fin lo encontró...que demonios...eso era...

¿Un niño zorro º-º?, bueno básicamente estaba en una especie de Japón pero no esperaba encontrarse con algo así. Era gracioso tenia cierta similitud al Shippo de Inuyasha.

-¡EY!, PEQUENAJO, QUE CARAJO ESTAS ACIENDO EN MI GRANJA.-grito el pelirrojo a los oídos de zorro  
-AHHH- el chico cayo desmayado por el susto.  
-bien, pensé que iba a ser mas problemáticos agarrarlo.

El pelirrojo subió a zorrito a su espalda y salió corriendo en dirección a la montaña que estaba a unos minutos de distancia a pie.

Cuando llego el zorrito se estaba despertando, así que lo puso sobre un montón de hojas caídas y espero que se despertara completamente.

Cuando el chico-zorro se despertó se vio atado con unos hilos de metal y a un humano que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-p..po..por fa..favor no me la..las..lastime.  
-no te voy a lastimar solo tengo curiosidad es la primera vez que veo a alguien como voz.  
-¿como yo?-pregunto el zorrito.  
-si, ¿sos alguna clase de mini-demonio, o algo así?.  
-si señor, mi mama es una demonio, después de que mi papá muriera vinimos a vivir por acá, yo solo estaba explorando y vos me atrapaste y entonces me trajiste acá y..  
-ya entendí el punto, no te voy a retar ni nada parecido, vamos decime donde esta tu madre y te acompaño hasta ella.  
-mi mama vive en la punta de la montaña.  
-bueno vamos que tengo sueño y me quiero ir a dormir. 

XxXxX

Caminaron durante un rato, la luna llena iluminaba el camino, los animales nocturnos parecían que estaban en una fiesta por el ruido que hacían, mientras que el pelirrojo escuchaba las historias del zorrito.

Luego de unos metros, frente a el se alzaba una cabaña de madera y piedra, llegaron hasta la puerta la cual el zorrito entro sin siquiera golpear, bueno si golpe pero con el pie abriéndola de golpe.

-Shimpu, que te dije sobre entrar de esa forma.

Frente al fuego estaba una mujer, de una belleza que seria envidiada por muchas mujeres, de cabellos rojos, llevaba un simple vestido rosa con bordados de sakuras y sandalias blancas.

-cierto enano, podes lastimar a alguien entrando así-dijo el pelirrojo   
-¿quién es usted?¿cómo llego hasta acá?-pregunto la mujer.  
-tranquila señora, solo traje a su hijo, estaba explorando en la granja de mis padres cuando lo encontré, así que lo traje, no vaya a ser que lo agarren los aldeanos y se asusten.  
-bueno, muchas gracias joven, el pequeño Shimpu es muy curioso y le gusta explorar los alrededores.  
-bueno, cuando era mas chico también me gustaba salir a explorar, es cosas que a los chiquitos les gusta hacer.  
-disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Akane, ¿le gustaría tomar un té?.  
-si por favor, le moleste que le pregunte, ¿como es que su hijo es mitad zorro?  
-bueno eso es por su padre, era un demonio zorro bajo el mando de kyubi, luego de la batalla de los bijus quedo muy lastimado, así que kyubi lo mando a descansar hasta que se recuperara, pero nunca se recupero, murió 2 semanas después de naciera Shimpu.   
-oh, lo siento mucho, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero estaba buscando algún lugar que me ayude en mi entrenamiento, alguna cascada, barranco o algo por el estilo.  
-¿entrenar para que?-pregunto la mujer con curiosidad  
-el mes que viene empiezan los exámenes de chunin en la aldea de la hoja, mis amigos y yo vamos a participar.  
-ah, sos un ninja, bueno se de algo que te podría ayudar, pero lo vas a tener que mantener en secreto.  
-¿si?, ¿qué es?, anda-anda dímelo.  
-bueno si subís un poco mas la montaña hay alguien que te podría enseñar unas técnicas muy interesantes.   
-wow, que bien, en serio, ¿cree que este despierto a estas horas?.   
-en realidad casi siempre esta dormido, pero si vamos seguro se despierta.  
-me acompaña, seguro que si usted asta ahí confié mas en mi.  
-bueno, esta bien, Shimpu, vamos a visitar al viejo.  
-siii, el viejo, el viejo, que ya esta añejo.

Subieron aun mas la sobre la montaña hasta que en un grupo de piedras la mujer se paro, y llamo a gritos al "viejo" para que despertara.

De pronto el montículo de piedras se empezó a mover dejando ver a una cara echa de piedra como si el agua la hubiera esculpido.

-¿que sucede Akane?-pregunto el viejo  
-viejito, este chico quiere hacerse mas fuerte, es un hombre de buen corazón.   
-eso ya lo se, yo se todo lo que pasa en esta montaña, hey Shimpu no deberías meterte en granjas ajenas, es de mala educación.   
-perdón, viejito.  
-bien, joven shinobi, estas seguro de esto.  
-s..si se..señor.  
-bien- una mano de piedra se abrió haciendo que varias piedras cayeran montaña abajo- firma este contrato.

El chico se hizo un corte en el dedo y firmo el contrato con sangre, luego de poner su nombre se lo devolvió al viejo.

-bien, muchacho, no puedo entrenarte personalmente, pero con esto podes aprender muchas cosas- abrió la otra mano y en esta había un rollo de pergamino tan grande como el de ero-sensei(AKA Jiraiya).   
-además-siguió el viejo de piedra- por ser tan amable con el pequeño Shimpu te obsequio esto- una tercera mano salió del suelo y al abrirse revelo una enorme espada (imagínense la misma espada de Ichigo de bleach pero esta con mango).  
-esta espada tiene el espíritu de mi hermano menor, mientras mas uses la espada mas fuerte será, además de tener su propia mente, tiene habilidades increíbles que te serán útiles en tu camino del ninja.

-muchas gracias ojiji-sensei, debería ponerme a entrenar.  
-otra cosa hijo, al firmar el contrato conmigo, vas a poder invocarme a mi o a cualquier otra criatura de esta montaña, además de poder utilizar un kekkei genkai, que únicamente vos podes utilizar.  
-como el primer hokage que podía usar mokuton.  
-exactamente.   
-ye, genial.

El sol salía tímidamente tras las montañas, el cielo se teñía de anaranjado, las aves cantaban, los animales despertaban, un nuevo día empezaba en el país del fuego.

Un nuevo paso en su camino del ninja lo acercaba a su meta, ser el mas de todos

XxXxX

Campo de entrenamiento nº 4, al este de Konoha.

-Bien Yuyake, ¿estas listo?-pregunto el sannin de los sapos  
-hai.-respondió el pelinegro  
-ahí vamos.

Jiraiya hizo aparecer unos 10 kage bunshin (clones de sombras) los cuales atacaron al Hyuga desde varios puntos, con kunais, shurikens, jutsus de agua y fuego de nivel medio, el ojiblanco detenía todos los ataques con el hakkeshou kaiten (giro celestial)

Los ataque rebotaban contra la protección de chakra y viento, luego de unos minutos de dar vueltas el chico se detuvo, un poco mareado pero al fin había logrado aprender a la perfección la técnica que le había enseñado Ghon aunque eso no quería decir que no se preguntara donde los había aprendido.

Otras de las técnicas de la que Ghon le había hablado era Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Círculo Celestial, 64 signos hakke), aunque era una técnica muy fuerte y peligrosa para el enemigo, costaba un montos coordinar los movimientos y además apenas podía ver los tenketsus, así que el Hyuga tenia que entrenar con mas fuerza su Byakugan.

-Byakugan- el chakra se acumulo en sus ojos permitiendo ver los tenketsus en el cuerpo de la replica de Jiraiya,- Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, 2 puntos, 6 puntos 12 puntos 26 puntos, 38 puntos, 64 puntos.

-otras ves, seguís atacando muy lento, vas a tener que empezar a utilizar pesas, si atacas muy despacio el enemigo es capaz de golpearte y hacerte perder el equilibrio, incluso llegar a matarte de un golpe.

-lo siento sensei, todavía no puedo ver perfectamente los tenketsus del cuerpo, tengo que buscar la forma de mejorar mi Byakugan.

-bien, quiero que vallas hasta las murallas, y quiero que uses el Byakugan hasta que puedas ver el bosque es esta al otro lado de la muralla. 

-si, pero si queres hacerte fuerte vas a tener que lógralo. 

-mas...fuerte, voy a lograrlo, sensei voy a ser el mas fuerte y voy a demostrarle a la rama principal que soy mas fuerte que ellos.

En el campo de entrenamiento nº 16, Arashi Kazama entrenaba con mucha fuerza, tratando de mejorar su velocidad ( ¿quiere mas rápido aun?, yo apenas lo alcanzo a ver cuando corre), por eso se había ataco con un cadenas a una piedra ovalada, la cual arrastraba colina arriba pasando encima de piedras, raíces y ramas caídas.

Ciando al fin había llego a la parte mas alta de la colina, un lugar muy alto, realmente había trabajado mucho para llegar arriba, se sentó y trato de descansar un poco, saco su cantimplora y bebió un poco de agua.

El estomago le estaba empezando a pedir comida, así que se levanto sacándose las cadenas de encima, camino cuesta abajo hasta que un ruido le llamo la atención.

La piedra se le venia encima, esta venia rodando mientras que Arashi corría, esquivando las piedras y raíces, querías entrenar entrena entonces.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba el rubio mientras escapaba del rubio- odio las piedras- la piedra empezó a acelerar- solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba.

Y así fue como Arashi se convirtió en el rayo amarillo de Konoha... bueno al menos creo que fue así º-º?

XxXxX

Mientras tanto nuestro buen amigo, Yuyake Hyuga entrenaba para perfeccionar su Byakugan, tratando lo completar la tarea que le había encomendado su maestro: ver a través de las murallas de Konoha.

-¡lo logre!- grito el ojiblanco, mientras chocaba el puño contra la palma.

...¿?

...¡!

la mandíbula de pelinegro prácticamente llegaba hasta el suelo "¡que carajo!, el hokage tiene un romance... con su alumna...con Tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3

**samantha-miko que bueno me dejan rewievs, lo de Sarutobi lo puse de pura yapa (o sea al pedo)**

Marean L. Wolf¡esa!, me esfuerzo con los jutsus y siempre trato de que sean bien hechos, por cierto el rubiolas no va a durar mucho así que aprovéchalo lo mas que puedas.

**Baphojr****: se parece a zangetsu pero no se me a salir un hollow de adentro ni nada por el estilo, además el poder que tiene la espada aumenta con el tiempo, así que hay que esperar para verlo en todo su esplendor**

XxXxX

Episodio 3 "la amenaza fantasma", no mejor " el mañana nunca...", saben que, no se ocurre nada para el titulo. Suerte.

XxXxX

El los bosque de Konoha todo era tranquilidad, las aves cantaban y...BOOM, BOOM- árboles cayendo y tozos de piedras volando por los aires- bueno a decir verdad desde hace días todo esta así.

Mirando mas adentro del bosque podemos ver a un chico de cabellos rubio con los pelos llenos de ramas y tierra, y a un pelinegro con la ropa destruida, tirado en el suelo, jadeando y con el seño fruncido.

-Baka (idiota)-decía el pelinegro- cuando te dije que atacaras con algo fuerte, no me refería que me tiraras pergaminos explosivos.  
-se supone que en los exámenes de chunin se tienen peleas reales, yo te puedo atacar suave, pero nuestros enemigos no y siendo honesto no quiero que te mueras todavía.

El ojiblanco soltó un suspiro, el rubio tenia razón y el lo sabia.

-esta técnica es sorprendente,-dijo el ojiblanco refiriendose al Hakkeshou Kaiten - muy útil para defenderse, todavía me pregunto como Ghon aprendió esto.  
-algo nos esta ocultando, pero prometiste no preguntárselo.  
-si, ya se yo siempre mantengo mis promesas.  
-Deberíamos, seguir entrenando.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en posición de ataque,

-Ninpo seicho no sokudo (técnica, aceleración de velocidad), el chakra se empezó a acumular el las piernas y brazos de rubio, mientras estas empezaban a lanzar pequeñas chispas amarillas que rápidamente se esparcían por todo su cuerpo.

Esta técnica era muy nueva y le costaba un poco hacer que el cuerpo se adaptara, pues la presión que tenia que soportar por la velocidad que podía alcanzar podía hacer que los vasos, músculos e incluso los huesos se rompieran. (ni hablar de llevarse una pared por delante)

XxXxX  
–pruebe nuestro nuevo: "PURE DE HOKAGE" lo mejor para su salud- º-º??  
no, tengo que pensar en otro eslogan, este no pega ni con pegamento industrial. º-ºU.  
XxXxX

-Hakke Rokujuuyonshou- los kunais volaban en dirección al Hyuga pero este los rechazaba con su nueva técnica. Este los rechazaba solo usando dos dedos de las manos, aunque Ghon le había explicado que el objetivo de la técnica era tapar los tenketsus, el pelirrojo le había dicho que creando unos cuchillos con chakra sobre sus dedos podría asegurarse que el oponente terminaría como queso gruyere y además sin poder usar chakra para curarse.

Los cuchillos de chakra repelían los kunais y los shuriken lanzados por el rayo amarillo de Konoha, pero de pronto ambos pararon sus ataques.

Alguien estaba espiándolos, se sentía a millas la peste a sangre, muerte y traición. Y ellos solo conocían a alguien así...

-Orochimaru-san, que necesita, Jiraiya-sensei, no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.

El cara de serpiente (no, no es Voldemort), apareció, bueno en realidad salió de dentro del árbol como este estuviera echo de agua.

-No, no venia a molestar y tampoco venia a buscar al dobe (perdedor) de mi compañero, solo quería ver como crece la juventud de Konoha.(mentiroso estaba espiando)  
-nosotros estamos bien, "que se valla de una ves" pensó Yuyake "no lo soporto", siempre y cuando no sigamos la dieta de Arashi.  
-¿dieta de Arashi?-pregunto el sanin de las serpientes y pedofilo con preferencia por los emo-kids.  
-si, ya sabe, ramen de puerco, miso ramen, ramen de pollo, ramen de...  
-si, ya entendí bien, bueno creo que seguiré entrenando a mis alumnos.

El cara de serpiente, volvió a introducirse dentro del árbol, mientras que la presencia de el desaparecía lentamente.

-no soporto a ese tipo- dijo el Yuyake apuntando sobre su espalda hacia el árbol en el que estaba hace unos momentos el sanin.  
-a mi tampoco que agrada, pero viste que chica mas linda tiene en su equipo.  
-deja de pensar en mujeres durante un momento y enfócate en el entrenamiento.  
-mujeres...- bueno, algunos no cambian nunca. (la baba que se le caía, fue colina abajo inundando Konoha)

XxXxX

El sonido del metal chocando hacia eco en las montañas, en las zonas mas alta de montaña, dos pelirrojos, ambos con grandes espadas, ambos vestidos con sus ropas de shinobi.

Las espadas chocaban e incluso sacaban chicas por la fuerza con la que golpeaban, cuando uno de los pelirrojos dio un golpe horizontal tratando de cortar a la altura del pecho, pero el otro se agacho esquivando el golpe y devolvió el ataque haciendo que este cayera al suelo, con el cuerpo abierto desde el ombligo hasta el hombro izquierdo.

Después de unos segundo el pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo se convirtió en barro, este era solo una replica.

El chico cayo al suelo exhausto, era la séptima replica que eliminaba, yo no daba mas, pero esa espada estaba genial y estuvo practicando como loco desde que se la habían dado.

Se sentó y tomo agua de su cantimplora, tomo el pergamino que el viejo le había entregado se puso a leerlo, mientras que a unos metros venían, el pequeño Shimpu junto con su madre.

Cuando llegaron, el pequeño niño-zorro, se subió encima de pelirrojo hasta llegar a la cabeza y de ahí no bajo hasta que su madre no lo saco de ahí, la joven mujer traía un pequeño canasto con comida y te listo para tomar.

Estuvieron ahí mientras duro el sol, cuando el cielo se volvió a teñir de anaranjado y los murciélagos salían a cazar, el pequeño Shimpu, se había quedado dormido así que Ghon se había ofrecido para llevar al niño hasta su casa, el camino fue muy tranquilo, muy silencioso.

Al llegar a la casa, Ghon llevó a niño hasta su habitación y lo dejo en la cama, se acerco hasta la cocina, Akane estaba preparando un te mientras sacaba unas galletas para acompañar.

-¿como va el entrenamiento?-pregunto la mujer  
-muy bien realmente, esta espada es genial, puede cambiar de peso con solo pensarlo, en un momento es liviana como una pluma y luego puede pesar como una montaña.  
-entonces, te es muy útil.  
-si, por cierto necesitas alguna ayuda, me siento un poco mal por todo lo que hacen por mi, quisiera pagárselo de alguna forma.  
-no es necesario, fuiste muy bueno, con Shimpu y además el te quiere mucho.  
-¿y vos?  
-yo también- la mujer se tapo la boca con las manos, había respondido sin pensar.  
-jiji- su sonrisa era tan zorruna como la del mismo kitsune no kyubi.

XxXxX.

Tercera prueba para aspirante a chunin.

Ninjas que pasaron a las finales:

Mitarashi Anko:

/aldea de la hoja/

/maestro: Orochimaru/

Sangaku no Ghon:

/aldea de la hoja/

/maestro: Jiraiya/

Arashi Kazama:

/aldea de la hoja/

/maestro: Jiraiya/

Ryoma Tori:

/aldea de la roca/

/maestro: Iro Tokoshima/

Hyuga Yuyake:

/aldea de la hoja/

/maestro: Jiraiya/

Hyuga Hiashi:

/aldea de la hoja/

/maestro: Banshin/

XxXxX.

Primera pelea: Mitarashi Anko Vs Sangaku no Ghon.

-Anko-chan¿te gustaría apostar?  
-bien¿que vamos a apostar?  
-si, yo gano salís conmigo.  
-bueno, pero si yo gano elijo donde comemos.

El réferi miraba a ambos, eso no era una apuesta era una invitación para salir.

-bien empiecen- dijo el réferi.  
-senai jashuu, cuatro serpientes salieron de la manga de Anko.

Las serpientes se acercaban a gran velocidad, así que Ghon salto hacia atrás haciendo una serie de sellos.

-Nimpo, Kawa no Kinzoku,(técnica ninja, piel de metal).

Las serpientes mordieron con fuerza los brazos, la pierna derecha y el lado izquierdo del cuellos, pero de pronto las serpiente empezaron a retorcerse por el dolor, la piel de el pelirrojo era de color gris, las serpientes regresaron a la manga, mientras que Ghon hacia otra serie de sellos.

-Doton, Bunshin karu, no jutsu( elemento de tierra, técnica de los clones cazadores).  
-Todavía no termino- grito Anko- kuchiyose no...

Algo había agarrado a Anko del brazo, una copia echa de tierra había atrapado a Anko, pero no solo eso sino que del suelo estaban saliendo tres mas los cuales agarraban a la chica de los brazos y piernas evitando que ella pudiera moverse.

Luego Ghon empezó a mover mas chakra a través de la tierra, haciendo que las copias apretaran con mas fuerza, haciendo que los clones apretaran con mas fuerza y logrando que Anko se desmayara.

-el ganador, Sangaku no Ghon.-anuncio el réferi.

Ghon dejo de enviar chackra a los clones, haciendo que estos se desasieran al instante, luego se hacerlo camino hasta la chica de las serpientes, alzándola en sus brazos la llevo hasta la enfermería.

Al fin de cuentas el era un caballero.

XxXxX.

Ryoma Tori Vs Kazama Arashi.

Ambos estaban parados en el centro de la arena, mirando a su contrincante, analizándolo.

El tal Tori vestía una enorme túnica que tapaba casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus pies.

-empiecen-dijo el réferi.

Al instante Arashi lanzo 4 shurikens los cuales no alcanzaron a tocar a Tori cuando rebotaron, pero Tori no se había movido siquiera un centímetro, luego lanzo una ronda de kunais pero de igual forma ninguno llego a tocarlo.

Uno de los kunais tenia atado un pergamino explosivo, el cual exploto a pocos centímetros de el ninja de roca.

Pero el ninja no se había movido ni un centímetro y no tenia un solo rasguño en su cuerpo.

Arashi hizo una serie de sellos, apoyo las manos en el suelo y soltó una enorme cantidad de chakra, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Do pronto una dragón echo de electricidad pura (color amarilla) salió del suelo, golpeando al ninja de la roca, pero el golpe no llego a tocar a este, sino que una especie de escudo de aire lo detuvo, dos dragones mas salieron del suelo y volvieron a golpear pero el escudo lo detuvo.

Luego de eso un dragón mucho mas grande que los anteriores salió de la tierra, abriendo un enorme pozo en el suelo, el dragón golpeo directamente al ninja que al tener su escudo debilitado termino por romperse por la fuerza de la envestida de la Bestia eléctrica.

El dragón arrastro al Tori hasta una de las paredes de la arena de Konoha haciendo que este se estrellara y abriera un hueco, la cortina de polvo que levanto evitaba que se pudiera ver el resultado del ataque por lo cual Arashi aprovecho para recuperar el aire, ese ataque no era el mejor de todos, pero cansaba usarlo.

De los escombros salió el ninja de la roca, unas gotas de sangre bajaban por su rostro y su protector había caído al suelo, su túnica estaba echa jirones y se podía ver que llevaba puesto una armadura especial, al parecer el ataque de Arashi había destruido una de los 2 generadores de la armadura.

Tori hizo una serie de sellos terminado con el sello del tigre, apunto el brazo derecho hacia Arashi apoyando la mano izquierda a la altura del codo, de la armadura salió un nube de humo y de la punta del brazo salió una enorme llamarada directo hacia el rubio shinobi.

Las llamas rodearon al rubio, mientras que todos los espectadores se levantaban de sus asientos atentos a lo que sucedía, cuando las llamas empezaron a disiparse, Arashi no estaba, ni siquiera había un cadáver carbonizado, solo tierra quemada.

-Buscabas a alguien- rápidamente el rubio pateo a ninja de la roca haciendo que este saliera despedido hacia el otro extremo de la arena.

-¿cómo¿cuándo?-pregunto Tori.

-mientras esperaba que el polvo se disipara aproveche para usar mi jutsu especial, el Ninpo, seicho no sokudo, lo siento viejo pero esto se termina en este momento.

Arashi desapareció y de pronto apareció tras el shinobi de la roca el cual quiso golpear con el brazo izquierdo al rubio pero este desapareció nuevamente, al parecer la armadura del brazo izquierdo tenia un habilidad para manipular el viento, porque la pared termino completamente destrozada.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido, el ninja de roca caía al suelo, desmayado, pues Arashi le había pegado el la cabeza noqueándolo.

XxXxX.

Próximo encuentro:

Hyuga Hiashi Vs Hyuga Yuyake.

-Deberías de abandonar-grito Hiashi- alguien de bouke no puede vencerme, soy mucho mas fuerte y tengo técnicas mas poderosas.

-pues, no lo vamos a saber solamente hablando.

-Hakke Rokujuuyonshou-una enorme signo del ying-yang apareció en el suelo, y Yuyake estaba en el rango de ataque-acá se termina.

Cuando Hiashi estaba a punto de dar su primer golpe, Yuyake uso el Hakkeshou Kaiten parando completamente el ataque de Hiashi y lastimando la mano izquierda.

-como demonios aprendiste el Hakkeshou Kaiten.

-un pajarito me lo contó, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, 2 puntos , 6 puntos, 12 puntos (a este punto la familia Hyuga ya esta arrancándose los pelos)36 puntos, 52 puntos, 63 puntos- el ultimo- con la palma de la mano golpeo entre el estomago y el corazón.

El ruido de chakra saliendo de la mano era similar a la aceleración de un avión a chorro, el Hyuga salió despedido hacia la pared.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio, el Hyuga mas fuerte había sido vencido en pocos segundos, Hiashi se levanto, apenas podía moverse.

-bastardo- hizo un sello con una sola mano- no te voy a dejar que enseñes las técnicas de Souke al Bouke.

De pronto Yuyake cayo al piso agarrandose la cabeza y gritando de dolor, el sello maldito lo estaba matado, rápidamente Arashi y Ghon entraron a la arena, se acercado a su compañero, pero este ya no se movía

Había muerto... Ghon se levanto y corrió hacia el Hyuga, lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar, Jiraiya y Banshin aparecieron tratando de detenerlo pero Ghon estaba enloquecido, hasta que Arashi lo golpeo en la cara noqueándolo.

XxXxX.


End file.
